


A Final Attempt at Sleep

by oncomingstorm13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consent is VERY present, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, SO, Service, Telepathy, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, and his solution is a bit sexual but, explicit - Freeform, guided masturbation, it works out, neither of them mind at all, praising, sleep-deprivation, soft!master but then daddy!master momentarily and back to soft, the Master wants to help the reader sleep, they're both like "aight lets do this"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm13/pseuds/oncomingstorm13
Summary: Traveling with the Master has thrown off your sleep. He wants to help you, if you're willing.(read the tags you fools ;D )
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	A Final Attempt at Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> potential tw //  
> \- graphic sexual content  
> \- dirty talk used (name-calling used maybe once)  
> \- almost-domination from the Master (but he's still very caring and consent-seeking most of the time).  
> \- references to sleep-deprivation
> 
> this is my first time posting explicit content. i hope you enjoy!

Being on the Master's TARDIS constantly, traveling from world to world and sometimes going a day or two without sleep in the process, you had been having some trouble sleeping.

Like, a lot.

You had never been great at getting great sleep, but it was harder than ever. Your Circadian rhythm was off, the Master had explained with a sad smile after you had told him of your troubles, and your mind and body were probably having trouble adjusting to different time or a lack thereof. Unfortunate, but something you would hopefully overcome soon. 

It took a while. You went weeks, maybe months without solid sleep, and you were constantly irritated, moody, occasionally even sick in your waking hours. When you finally found night you would cry or groan for sleep to take you, but some nights, it just wouldn't come.

The Master grew increasingly concerned about your struggling habit, knowing all too well what it was like for the mind to not let the body sleep. He watched your symptoms with saddened eyes, hating that traveling with him caused this within you. If you snapped at him in the midst of one of your dry spells, he didn't retaliate, knowing how exhausted you must be, making a mental note to try to  _ do _ something about it later. 

One night, he did. 

You had been restless in your bed for hours, tossing and turning frustratedly, kicking off the blankets and pulling them back on again and letting a couple tears fall at your exhaustion. You didn't know how much more you could take.

The Master was awake in his own room, jumping from book to book and taking down notes for some plan or other when he sensed your distress. As a Time Lord, his mind was incredibly sensitive to the consciousnesses of others,  _ especially _ those he cared about, so your mind in distress pulled on his and pushed against the metaphorical door uncomfortably. He winced at the sudden appearance of your pain in his mind, and decided it was time to help you.

The Master stood and walked to your room, barely seeing where he was going as he listened to your muffled inward cries. He opened your door slowly and cautiously, knocking quietly. 

"Can I come in?"

You looked up at him, surprised at his sudden presence, but nodded. He took you moving over to one side of the bed as an invitation to lay next to you. 

He laid facing you and scanned your face. "Still can't sleep?"

"No."

The Master sighed and put out a hand to you, and you took it hesitantly. You knew he cared for you, but you had never seen him care  _ this  _ much. He pulled your hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. You felt warmth rise to your face.

"What will we do with you, love?" he smiled sadly. You smiled back. At least if you couldn't sleep, you had him to spend time with you. 

\---  _ nsfw past this point --- _

"I have...an idea, if you're willing to try it," the Master said, looking away from your eyes. "We can stop at any time. And either way, I'll be here to help you through the night."

Your heart swelled a little. It was strange to hear his affectionate words in combination with your hand in his, his eyes soft with worry. You were grateful and excited at the prospect of finally sleeping. 

"Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"So... it's going to sound intense and awkward given we haven't actually done this before, but…" he hesitated, struggling to find the words. "Can I show you?" He let go of your hand and held up his to your head, not yet touching you, asking for permission. You nodded, curious about his idea.

He placed his fingers at your temples and you both closed your eyes as he entered your mind, and an image appeared there. It wasn't an image of either of you, but a generic image of his suggestion. 

You saw the image of a woman leaning against a man's body, the man's hand guiding the woman's as she rubbed at her clit. By instinct you pulled away, breaking free from the image and seeing the Master looking ashamed and surprised. You felt a deep flush rising to your cheeks. 

"What do you mean?" you asked with great confusion and alarm in your voice. 

"I-I think it will help," he stammered and cleared his throat. "Orgasms are known to help force sleep to come, and quickly. It may help get you back on track. But if that's too much, I understand, I did spring it on you."

You thought hard over his words for a moment. It was a major step for both of you. You hadn't done so much as kiss him, and he was suggesting he guide you to climax? All so that you could sleep? It was strange and might be very uncomfortable at first, but you decided overall, it was very kind of him to offer. You didn't believe he had any ulterior motives behind the offer, especially considering it was you who would benefit most. And you trusted him. Completely.

You met his patient gaze and nodded slowly. "Alright. If you think it's going to help me finally get sleep, okay. And...thank you. For offering."

"Don't thank me yet," he smiled. "Thank me if it works. And if I can't help you, kick me out of my own TARDIS for even suggesting it."

You chuckled and the two of you began to move, awkwardly anticipating the movements of the other, wanting to make each other feel comfortable. He moved to sit against your headboard, and you cautiously sat against him, practically in his lap. He was still in his day clothes, and you felt practically naked next to him in your long t-shirt and underwear. At least he was very warm, and you felt soothed already at his heated breath on your neck and his torso rising and falling against your back. 

"Still okay?" he asked, rubbing your shoulder. "You're sure?"

"Yes," you answered. You hesitated, laughing nervously. "How should we begin?"

Gently, he took one of your hands in his and guided it to your clothed clit. Your heart beat wildly. He paused, your hand still held by his, both hovering over that region of your body.

"Would you like to keep those on?" he asked quietly, referring to your underwear. "This  _ is _ a situation in which I would–" he coughed, "–be, um,  _ seeing  _ you a bit more, so if you'd like to just remain covered…"

Bravely, you pulled down your underwear as he finished his hesitating words, earning a small, impressed breath of a laugh from him. The air was cool and sudden on your exposed skin. 

"Good girl," he tried as a whisper in your ear. He was testing it out, seeing if that was something that would help you along. He learned that it was, from the ragged sigh you let out. You put your fingers to your clit and he set his hand on top of yours once again. 

"You let me know at any point if you don't feel right," he said softly against your neck. "I want you to feel as safe and comfortable as possible. Otherwise, what's the point of me trying to get you off if you don't even get anything from it?" he chuckled.

"Got it," you responded, still a bit nervous but also rather eager to begin. 

"Have you done this before?" He asked.

You nodded, having brought yourself to your peak a few times.

"Then," he said in your ear, barely above a whisper, " _ Move _ ."

A shiver sparked up your spine and you began to rub at your clit with a few fingers, enjoying the pressure. You were warming up to the situation still, trying to get used to feeling so exposed and the Master being right behind you, watching you and holding onto you. 

"Just two for now, love," he said after watching for a moment with silent intrigue. Maybe he got something out of this after all: a show. 

You only used two fingers, a limitation you had not put upon your own self-pleasure before. It was frustrating, and you let him know that. 

"I won't get anywhere like that," you remarked. 

"Oh, I think you will," he assured, still watching your fingers work attentively. "It will build up. You start out very small, then work your way up to more pressure." He paused, thinking. "Would you be comfortable if I...talked to you?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Sweet nothings. Naughty words. Would that be something that would get you 'hot and bothered'?"

You were further astounded by his continuing offers to pleasure you in various ways. He was full of surprises tonight. You smiled mischievously at the thought of him whispering dangerous things in your ear. 

"Yes," you replied, a bit more breathless than you had intended. "I think I'd like that a lot."

"And what about this?"

You gasped as he snuck his free hand up under your shirt, caressing a breast with warm, strong fingers. You were starting to understand that this was for both of your entertainment, and you were perfectly fine with that. The best pleasure was equal, after all. 

" _ Yes _ ," you groaned, quite embarrassingly. But what did it matter now? You were past embarrassment. You just wanted to enjoy this and then maybe be able to sleep. 

You felt the brush of his beard and the deep vibrations of a dark chuckle against your cheek, the Master having gained some confidence as a result of your very willing reactions. "Good. It's all about you right now, love. Not that I'm not having a  _ delightful _ time." At the word  _ delightful _ he squeezed your breast, and you moaned softly. 

"You're so beautiful like this," he spoke quietly but with a tone dripping with seduction, " _ vulnerable _ ,  _ half-naked _ ," he slid the hand that wasn't up your shirt or guiding your hand up your bare thigh, gripping tightly, "so beautifully ready to do as your  _ Master _ says."

In any other situation, you would be turned off by him using his own title in such a way, but for some reason, maybe the combination of things he was doing and saying and you were doing as well to your body just made it feel  _ right _ . You suppressed a shiver, knowing there was more to come. 

"You're absolutely gorgeous," he whispered against your neck, hot air making the skin there tingle. "Your face? Stunning as stars. Your hair?" He brushed hair out of your face and ran fingers up to your scalp, breathing in a dramatic breath."Lovely. Your body? Oh, darling, I'll be honest with you. It's taken restraint in every single cell of my being to not bend you over my console and fuck you senseless."

You moaned louder at these words. In the back of your mind, you hoped he really meant them. At the forefront, you just wanted him to fuck you then and there. 

"Add another finger," he whispered in your ear. You obeyed, reveling in the increased pressure. Your breaths were quicker now, more shallow. 

He chuckled darkly. "Good girl. You just follow your Master's instructions, and he'll make you reach climax soon enough. Does that sound good, love? A nice orgasm and then finally, some sleep." He placed his hand back on your wrist, holding on as you continued to rub yourself. 

You hummed in agreement, too flustered to form coherent words. 

"You're so pretty, fucking yourself. How does it feel, fucking yourself right on my lap? Do you feel like a proper little slut?"

"Master," you whimpered, the only word relevant to you now, your fingers increasing speed and roughness.

"Good, say my name. Use your words, dear."

"Master, I–" 

He squeezed at your breasts again, burrowing his head into your neck. "Yes, love?"

"I want to come. Make me come," you whined. 

"Not just yet."

You let out a strangled moan as he brought a slow, rough hand up your chest to your neck, gripping firmly but not enough to hurt you. 

"Soon," he muttered against your neck. "But first, will you let me do something for you?"

You panted heavily, letting out a shaky laugh. "You've already done...so much!"

The Master chuckled, bringing his hand from your neck to stroke your shoulder. "I suppose. But I want to do more. I want to make this as blessedly  _ blissful _ an experience as it can be for you."

You shuddered at his words. "Okay."

Then, his hand was snaking up your side again, arm wrapping around your side and fingers gently pushing away your own that had been pleasuring you. You protested with a small noise until you realized he was replacing your fingers with his own, somehow getting at just the right spot and then some.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly.

In response, you moaned loudly, back arching from him into his fingers that had annoyingly paused. "Absolutely," you breathed out. 

He rubbed circles at your clit, applying just enough pressure and speed to make you feel like your head might be spinning. You cried out, calling his name as well as strings of incoherences, panting and arching uncontrollably against his hand, clinging onto his forearm for dear life. He used his other hand to try to keep you still, wrapping around your torso and staying at your breasts. The gentle force of his strength and the presence of his touch all around you, behind you, on your chest, and at your core were overwhelming. 

"Good girl," he spoke in your ear again as you were heading for your peak. "Such a good, good girl, letting her Master aid her. I can feel your heart beating up here–" he made a circle with a finger at your chest, "–but even more so, down  _ here _ ," he said as he momentarily paused to trace the same circle around your clit. "I can feel you throbbing there. You're so close, aren't you?"

You nodded frantically. "Please."

"So polite. Of course. Come, my love."

Even though his roughness and sensuality and naughty words were what had gotten you this far, it was these soft words that finally broke you, what finally sent you over the edge. His fingers kept their quickened pace as stars and galaxies burst inside of you, pleasure wreaking havoc upon all of your nerves, especially the ones located where the Master had his hands on you. You cried out several times, panting and sweating and feeling an overwhelming but pleasureful throbbing where he slowed his fingers. 

Finally, when your body had calmed a little more and your breathing slowed, you turned to look at the Master. He pulled his fingers away from your clit and brought them to his lips. You stared at him, entranced and still dazed from your high, and he sunk his fingers into his mouth, evidently tasting you. He raised an eyebrow and you laughed out of pure awe at everything that had happened in recent minutes. 

You slumped against him, feeling yourself growing more tired by the second. "Oh, god, that was brilliant," you sighed.

The Master hummed in agreement. "I'm so glad you think so." He tenderly pulled back some hair from your face, getting a better look at you. "Was it worth it?"

"Oh, absolutely. I don't even care if I don't sleep at this point, I'm just so happy  _ that  _ was able to happen."

The Master smirked. "Well, try to sleep soon. It'll be better if you try when dopamine and oxytocin is still fresh throughout your body."

"What about you?" You asked, suddenly feeling very sheepish that you weren't returning the favor. You stole a glance down at his pants. A bulge formed there. 

"Oh, that was a treat in itself for me, don't you worry, love," he grinned, although looking away. "I don't need to, um,  _ get off  _ as urgently as humans do. I was stimulated enough just helping you out and, well, watching all of your reactions." 

"Besides. You need sleep. This really was to help you sleep, I promise. And if I really need to, I have ways to...help myself, if you get my drift."

"Ah," you replied, somehow blushing slightly despite the fact that you should be well beyond blushing now. "Well, next time you need a  _ hand _ –" you winked, "–I'd be happy to return the favor." 

The Master looked at you, a sudden mischievous shine in his eyes. "Thank you. I'll have to...take you up on that offer."

"Please do," you said through a yawn.

"Right, off to sleep with you," the Master declared, getting up and throwing a blanket over your half-bare body. "Big day tomorrow. Lots to do, lots to see."

"Master, wait."

He turned to you expectantly.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" You asked, feeling like a child. But it was just better, him being there. It would be easier to sleep with him there. 

"Of course," he smiled softly, seemingly touched by your request. He lifted the blankets and laid close to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

He kissed you on the forehead, and your eyes fluttered closed.

"Goodnight," you whispered.

"Goodnight, love," he replied softly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
